Never Think
by RevoltinglySweet
Summary: With so much battling Kagomes dreams have been replaced by nightmares. Short story you might enjoy :  read X comment and enjoy


_"Now Kagome, Shoot him now!"_

_"I cant! your in the way!"_

_"Will you have a little faith in yourself and just shoot!"_

_As inuyasha struggled to keep the demon occupied, Kagome pulled back the arrow as far as she could, and inhaled deeply before letting it go. It traveled far towards the two, creating a light that blinded not only her, but the others as well. It wasn't long until silence took over, followed by a familiar horrifying cry. Kagomes eyes widen. "Inu ... Inuyasha!" Dropping her bow she took one step foward, afraid of the outcome._

_The light vanished and there stood the hanyou with one hand grasping at his side. His body was stiff, and he stood almost lifeless, with his silver hair blocking his face. The arrow, holding much more power then usual, had some how passed through the demon hitting Inuyasha as well. a significant amount of crimson red dripped from his finger tips and quickly he lost strength to hold his tetsusaiga. As the sword transformed, Kagome dashed towards him, catching him as he stumbled to the ground. "Ka... Kagome - "_

_"No... Please..." His weight was too much for her to hold that she stumbled to the ground with him, yet managed to keep him close and in her arms. Inuyasha cleared his throat. His breathing became deep and his vision was now a mere blur. "Its...Its fine - Im, ... fine" He failed at soothing the human however. Her eyes simply filled with tears. Each thump of his heart began to weaken as his warmth faded little by little. This was no doubt the end of her beloved half demon. _

_"Inuyasha...Inuyasha... Inuyasha wake up. Damn it don't you die on me you jerk..."she stroked at his face, tugged on his clothing and continued to rock back and fourth. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha!"_

still wide awake, Inuyasha could hear Kagome talking in her sleep down below. She mentioned his name and he chuckled with 'what'. However that soft whisper grew into a loud cry. She even managed to wake up shippo who had now slipped out from her tight grasp. "Inuyasha somethings wrong with kagome!." He too had become worried. Leaping from the tree Inyasha pushed the fox demon aside before gently shaking the girl to wake her up. Her body was slightly wet, and she was running a fever. "Kagome- Kagome"

Beautiful brown eyes finally opened. "Inuyasha..." the half demon gave a warm smile just before her arms wrapped around his neck leaving him confused "Inuyasha you idiot..."

"Wait what the hell did I do!" He then stated, wide eyed to her comment.

"I thought I lost you..."

'Lost me huh'. those words brought him back to the times he had almost lost her. sighing he held her tight, letting her salty tears seep through his clothes. "Its okay. It was only a dream..."

"I know...But it felt so real. You were so cold... "

Inuyasha could feel her heart racing still. '_was is that bad?' _Lightly he tugged at her adorable chin, in search for the those dark chocolaty eyes. "Look at me" He whispered. She did what she was told, and was quickly lost in his gaze. "As long as your still here, I will do everything in power to stay by your side and protect you"

His words were sincere. "But what if-"

Rolling his eyes he quickly cut her off. " Stop being so negative... just trust me... please"

Kagomes cheeks soon turned a light shade of pink. She understood his concern, but for him to show it so strongly, was something she had never really witnessed. His face was now centimeters away from her. She could actually feel his warm breath brushing against her skin. At this point, her heart beat was back to normal, yet the thought of him being so close brought chills to her spine.

_'Why fight it any longer? ...' _ Without hesitation the half demon pulled kagome towards him, allowing their lips to meet for the first time in what felt like years. She froze for a moment but fell under the rhythm of their passionate kiss.

Shippo, who had been watching the two for quite a while now, squealed and turned around. _'Can this be any awkward!... maybe I should go where kiara is...' _

__A light chuckled escaped from kagome as she pulled away to breathe. "We should... probably get back to sleep..."

Inuyasha nodded but quickly leaned in to steal another. He waited for his beloved to sink back into her sleeping bag, before laying down his self. He'd been waiting for this moment. finally the wait was now over. Kagome rested her head on his chest and snuggled as close as possible. "I'm not sure if I can do this"

"What do you mean"

"What if I fall asleep and have the same dream..."

"Well...I'll just have to wake you up and prove to you once more, that is was just a mere dream, now close your eyes and go to sleep"

The smile that spread across his face gave her hope that she would wake up in the same spot with the same person. "Good night inuyasha"

"Goodnight Kagome"


End file.
